Every Time You Lie
by Almighty Short One VIP
Summary: Based on the song Every Time You Lie by Demi Lovato. Dont own the song.


_I wrote this a while ago. It has nothing to do with my other NCIS story, but it could. If you want to see them as sequels you can. Either way, I don't own NCIS. If I did, I would have Mark Harmon all to myself. Mwahahahahah..._

_We sat next to the fire  
As the flame was burning out  
I knew what you were thinking  
Before you'd say it aloud_

Tony DiNozzo and Ziva David sat in a fancy, and semi-gaudy, hotel suite, one that was neither of their tastes. She was staring ahead, showing no emotions, as was her usual self. The firelight cast a golden glow and made Ziva's curly and already shiny hair shine even more and look soft. But it also illuminated a single tear on the cheek that wasn't facing Tony, her partner for two years and her lover for six months.

"Ziva… I'm sorry. I just can't say I feel the same anymore." He tried to run his fingers through her hair, like he used to do.

"Please Tony. Do not touch me. I would just rather we leave now and go our separate paths… roads…whatever the saying is." She stood up from the overly frilly bed and put her jacket on. "You still love her. Don't insult me and say you don't. I can see it in your eyes. I am your partner and I know you better than anyone else." With that, she left the room, hailed a taxi and returned to her apartment.

"But I love you… too…" He looked around the empty room and thought back on their relationship.

_You still love her I can see it in your eyes  
The truth is all that I can hear  
Every time you lie_

Right after Jeanne and he had ended, and after he made the choice to stay with his team then chase after her, he and Ziva started a relationship. He thought he could get over Jeanne with Ziva, he thought he could have a future with her, after all…marriage is about marrying your best friend, or so they say. It wasn't a whirlwind affair, but it wasn't turtle slow either. Ziva was his best friend. She made him happy and pushed him to do new things, experiment and to be his best. Her smile made him melt in a very unmanly way, although he never showed it, especially around Gibbs. Gibbs made the rules, and the rules stated to never date a co-worker. Tony was never one for rules and almost always did things that earned him head-slaps.

Ziva, on the other hand, tried her best to respect the Gibbs rules because she is from a foreign country. She never slipped up and never let anyone know that she and Tony were dating. And she was careful with her heart. There was only one time in Tony's memory that he could recall her saying she loved him. Being the type of person to hide her feelings, he wasn't surprised or hurt, he just knew and understood. Their relationship was pretty much perfect, minus the fact that he didn't love her truly.

_I tried to cry myself to sleep  
'Cause it was supposed to hurt_

_I will be sleeping till morning breaks  
That's the price you pay, for your mistakes  
Goodbye to dreaming_

Ziva always knew there was something off in her relationship with Tony. It was odd of him to have thrown himself into another relationship right after the one with Jeanne ended. Typically, after every actual relationship he had, we would resume his player ways and sleep around for a while. There was something seriously wrong with him to have gone to Ziva and asked her out not even a month after Jeanne left him. But she was more than happy to be with him. As cliché as she felt about admitting it, she had fallen for Tony the moment her she laid eyes on him. Being his partner was more than enough for her. Rarely had she indulged herself in fantasies of the two of them ever getting together. Which was why when they got together, she didn't let herself fall in love right away. It was too good to be true. And it was. He was always talking about _her_. She had read that men often did that when they were trying to prove themselves or that they would not do the same as in the last relationship. But he never stopped. Which was why, when he finally admitted he still loved _her_, she wasn't a bit surprised.

_Don't say your sorry, 'cause I'm not even breaking  
I knew better then to let you break my heart  
This soul you'll never see again, won't be showing scars  
You still love her I can see it in your eyes  
The truth is all that I can hear  
Every time you lie_

Tony sat in his empty apartment staring at all the pictures of himself and the two women he loved the most. One set him on fire, set his soul on fire. She made him feel so alive, like a waterfall running through his veins. The other gave him safety, loved him even though he was messed up. She never judged him and never would. He had technically made his choice, but his heart wouldn't give up. Both were good, wonderful, world-changing women. In the end, it's better to be safe then set on fire because fire eventually burns you.


End file.
